Moments Introduction
by Maashellee
Summary: A fic written for Chasingriver in the Experiments universe. John, Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg enjoy moments alone and moments together.However, danger keeps lurking around and all of their senses will be put to a test soon. Rated M just in case. I don't own Sherlock. BBC owns Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

The fic is dedicated to chasingriver as promised to her.

John Watson was a good doctor. He had not been able to be a surgeon for a certain amount of time because of the injury to the shoulder but it still made him a very good doctor and he could still do small things with surgical instruments. He enjoyed chasing criminals around London with Sherlock Holmes. Their relationship had blossomed even though they fought on occasion. Sometimes John ended up going out of their shared flat and just walking around the quiet streets of London until he was picked up by a sleek black car and taken to Mycroft's posh flat which he shared with Greg. They sat and talked mostly about Sherlock. And afterwards John either sleep in a guest room or they all piled in Mycroft's huge bed, cuddling close and either going straight to sleep or enjoying each other's bodies. That was the best way how to end a fight with Sherlock. And Sherlock always knew where John was because Mycroft wouldn't allow it any other way. That incident at the pool had left all of them with an undesirable experience which, Mycroft privately though, he never wanted to have again. Moriarty was dead though, but it did not mean that his followers did not lurk somewhere in the shadows.

Today, however, was not one of these days. Today John had not had a fight with Sherlock. He was sitting in his usual chair, reading a novel borrowed from Molly and listening to Sherlock muttering to himself while trying o experiment on fingers again.  
\- „I think I fancy Chinese today, John," - the consulting detective was suddenly next to the chair, looking incredibly smug and ready to leave the flat to scout a new take-out place or at least find some of his homeless network.  
-„What do you suggest?" – John carefully asked, setting his book down and marking the page he was reading with a piece of paper.  
-„Dinner at Mycroft's? I texted him and they both seem to be up for it..." –

Dinner with Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg usually did not involve much of the eating part but it did involve lots of sex though. And Sherlock looked really happy about something so John nodded and got up from the reading spot, pressing a kiss to Sherlock's mouth. When the detective looked this smug, it had to be used to the advantage of theirs.

_ Waiting for Gregory to join me in the bath….you are welcome to come over for dinner. MH_

Sherlock smiled and showed the text to John who nodded in return. He knew that in about five minutes here will be one of Mycroft's cars ready to take them both away to Chelsea.

Since their mutual opening up to each other, there had been talks and shared evenings, movie nights and dinner dates. Sherlock had spent much more time with Mycroft than he would have ever imagined he could. And he knew that this positive experience might just come back and bite him on the ass. But Sherlock also had to admit to himself that he was happy. Happy to do some leg work for Mycroft and the Yard now and then and then just throw facts around with Mycroft or ask John's opinion about this or that case. They had fallen in a certain routine all of them enjoyed. Mycroft had taken on some more responsibilities for the Government and Greg was about to be promoted, or so the rumours said anyway. It had not happened yet.

\- "This means we should probably get ready and take a change of clothes, " – John said smiling and looking out of the window where a sleek black car just came around the street corner and wheeled towards Baker street 221B.

\- "Exactly, love. That is precisely what we should do. You should just leave some of your clothes at Mycroft's, considering how often we visit my dear brother and his significant other". – John though that Sherlock's grin could light a bonfire by now and he just laughed and went to pack a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. Somehow his love for jumpers did not seem appropriate tonight, not that anybody would mind.

Ten minutes later they were travelling to Mycroft's place, sitting side by side. Sherlock's fingers were holding John's and the detective was deep in thought. Something was bothering Sherlock but John could not quite put his finger on what it was. However, he was not going to breach the subject and spoil their evening. It could wait and if it couldn't Sherlock would have brought it up by now anyway. He hummed and looked outside where the city lights of London were sliding past.

-"John. Love, we're here," - Sherlock's voice was sounding from far away land of London. Doctor's eyes opened and he felt groggy. That meant he had fallen asleep on the way, making him wide awake and hungry now. How had it happened, he had absolutely no clue but the reason most likely was the smooth work of the driver, exhaustion and all the shiny lights.

Climbing out of the car proved to be harder because of the sleep still lingering in his joints. Sherlock held his hand and led him inside the building. Mycroft and Greg were planning on moving in together in a house somewhere in London, but Mycroft had not yet been able to find a place that satisfied him. For the time being his posh flat was their meeting place. Top floor penthouse that had more space than some houses in England. It always amazed John how much this man actually spent on luxury and how shameless he was about it.

\- "Hello John. Sherlock." – Greg was at the door, greeting both of them with a kiss on the cheek and pulling John out of his half asleep state immediately.

-"Hey Greg. Sorry. John dozed off in the car and I am desperate to put some food into him, " – the younger Holmes said, touching Greg's arm and taking off his coat and scarf. John followed the suit, shedding his jacket and putting his bag down on the floor, smiling at Greg whose kiss was still lingering on his face.

\- "Yeah, sorry about that. Where's the queen?" – he was, of course, referring to the older Holmes who walked in the hall just as John asked the question and regarded all three of them with a scrutinizing gaze. He always did that and, Sherlock had noted, that nothing John did would prevent Mycroft from doing that. He was the British government and he had to know and see everything.

-"Hello, gentlemen. The dinner is served and the movie is on. Shall we?" - he put his fingers on Sherlock's neck for a couple of seconds while gesturing all of them further inside where the TV was already playing the introduction music for Doctor Who.

John followed Greg who led the way and sat down on the couch while Mycroft and Sherlock lingered behind on Mycroft's silent request.

-"Something is bothering Mycroft tonight and I have no idea what. He said that it is work related and I didn't push the issue but it's annoying when he takes his work home" - Greg said, sighing and sitting next to John on the sofa, making himself comfortable.

\- "tell me about it. At least he doesn't put eyelids in the microwave and fingers in the cookie jar. But Sherlock is distracted as well. Who knows? Maybe they will sort it out. Let's eat, I'm starving". –

Their conversation easily slid to other topics while the Doctor was travelling to a new planet on an adventure. Mycroft and Sherlock still had not joined them. They both worked too much, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2: Tomorrow is a new yesterday

John Watson officially despised Jim Moriarty. The guy was obsessed with Sherlock and playing his little games. John might have looked at it differently unless Sherlock wouldn't be as interested in Moriarty as the later was interested in the detective. It was driving John up the wall. Cases were going smoothly and then this happened. Moriarty appeared couple of days before John's birthday. Oh bugger, as if he needed this kind of present. He had already said that he did not want anything big.

Sherlock had attached himself to the case and would not move away from it even if his life depended on this decision. He had met someone who was at least equal in intelligence (well then there is Mycroft of course) and almost equally interesting. Sherlock would go for days without speaking, just looking up in chasing ponies in his mind palace and John, let us be honest, was not happy. He was far from happy. His unhappiness was written all across doctor's face and he knew that Greg had noticed. And if Greg had noticed, Mycroft knew. Well, Mycroft knew anyway.

This was one of these days. Sherlock was nowhere near interested in communication and when Sherlock turns down watching Doctor Who, it is definitely a sign that he should not be bothered if one does not want to be at the receiving end of his sharp words. John took a deep breath and stood from the chair he had been occupying for the last twenty minutes. His mind was racing but his body said that he needed to go for a walk; otherwise the thinking will never stop. And knowing Sherlock, the doctor most likely will not be able to get any information out of the detective. He had called Greg and they had decided to go out for a pint later that evening but right now he needed the air. What were the chances that Sherlock would notice the absence of John? You guessed right – slim.

He took his jacket and the soft click of closing the door made him release the breath he was holding. Sherlock Holmes could be really frustrating and John wasn't sure that he knew exactly how frustrating the man was or could be. Maybe Sherlock was rubbing off on him already and Mycroft as well. Now that was a thought. He enjoyed the company of Holmes' brothers when they were not fighting because it was a comfortable feeling. And Greg was the one who did fit at Mycroft's side amazingly well as well. Besides, who would have thought that they would start this … thing between them?

London was alive. The evening had settled in and the tourists were almost gone, leaving only an occasional comer or goer. They were in pubs and bars, watching football or doing something like that. John didn't even pay attention to where he was going. He must have been simply walking, looking utterly lost in thought because when a sleek black car pulled next to him, he knew that Mycroft had to be worried. Well, he would never admit it though but if he sent a car, there had to be a reason.

He opened the door and slid in the welcoming leather seats. But this time it wasn't Anthea with her Blackberry who was there. It was Mycroft.  
\- To what do I owe the honour? - He asked, looking the British Government in the eyes.  
\- Cut the crap, John. What's going on? - Mycroft's voice was warningly distant and John shrugged as an answer to his question.  
\- Nothing. Everything's peachy. – He looked out the car window and spent a few moments collecting his thoughts and watching the London sliding by. – Sherlock's distracted with the Moriarty case -  
Where did that come from? He didn't even recognize his own voice. John Watson, get a grip! Warm fingers touched his and John jumped, looking over at Mycroft whose expression was dead serious but his eyes held warmth in them.  
\- John. You know how Sherlock gets when he has a new puzzle to solve. He will not stop easily and Moriarty is…  
\- Worthy – that was not supposed to come out either. Not to Mycroft, not to anyone. But John somehow thought that Mycroft knew anyway. It was rather hard to hide something from the British Government anyway. Mycroft's fingers squeezed his and then let go.  
\- Don't worry about it too much John. It will pass – he hummed and then looked at his watch which was elegantly stored in his pocket as per usual. – Let's go and have dinner. I know you must be starving and, honestly, I haven't had time to eat as well. Gregory is out on a crime scene so he might join us for a drink a bit later -  
John's stomach growled as a response and the doctor nodded. What could he say? His thoughts were erratic and he actually appreciated Mycroft's attention because a certain dark haired detective most likely had not even noticed that John had left the flat anyway.  
\- He knows that you are not there – Mycroft's voice rang in his ears and John narrowed his eyes at the man  
\- Stop messing with my head. You know I hate it -  
\- Oh but I was just observing you, my dear doctor. Your shoulders are tense, you are nervous and annoyed but above all you feel disappointed. Your face plays that little game when it tells me everything. And don't worry, others might not even notice. I just know you very well. -  
\- Am I horribly desperate? – John's voice had once again gone back to a whisper  
\- No. You're human. Come on, we're here - Mycroft said, climbing out of the car and nodding to the driver who nodded back.


End file.
